A Little Shock
by frk-werewolf
Summary: a little shock after an eventful night. [warning: slash RonSeverus]


Title: A Little Shock  
Author: frkwerewolf  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Pairing: Ron/Severus  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: A little shock after an eventful night.

* * *

Ron could feel the ache in his body long before he woke up. Next came the awful taste in his mouth. Groaning, he rolled over and attempted to focus his vision. The memory of the night before was vague. He remembered the graduation party. He know of stumbling down the corridors, away from the Great Hall. He recalled hearing the teachers doing there own celebrating in the staff office. It was, afterall, the end to seven long years of attempting to keep Harry Potter from killing himself via bad luck. Not to mention the terror of Voldemort.  
  
Ron shivered, suddenly becoming aware of the fact that he was indeed naked. The knowledge dawned of him slowly. Next came the fact that he was sleeping next to someone. Well, that was all fine and dandy to him. It was about time he lost his virginity anyway. Grinning to himself, Ron rolled toward the warm body, which had stollen all of the blankets.   
  
To be shocked at this time of day really wasn't healthy, Ron later realized. It could lead to heart attacks, strokes, or in his case: a strong need to kill himself. The black eyes that stared back at him apparently felt the same way. Slowly, Ron forced himself up. Then quickly remembered he was naked. Grabbing part of the bedding, he yanked to cover himself. Sadly, in the process, he only managed to send Professor Severus Snape flying off the bed and into the floor. The Potion's Master seemed to be as naked as he was.  
  
Ron suddenly realize just why he was so achy. He had sex with Snape. His heart spead up. He, from the apparent aches and odd feelings, bottomed during sex with Snape. His breathing sped up. If the tranquil feel covering those aches was any indication, he had enjoyed having sex with Snape. Ron was hyperventilating. His lungs closed in and the air seemed to be sucked out of the room. A dizzy feeling spread through his body, centering in his head.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, stop that!" A snarky, yet oddly worried, voice spoke up. Ron closed his eyes, forcing himself to calm down. Slowly, he turned to Snape and opened them. Snape was kneeling next to the bed, effectively covering himself from veiw.  
  
"C-calm down?" Ron stuttered. "I'm sorry, but I don't think I can do that."  
  
"There is a perfect explanation as to why we are here, I am sure of it." Snape replied, frowning.  
  
"Yeah, we got drunk and fucked like bunnies!" Ron literally squawked. He was in full panic mode now. Nothing was going to bring him down. He began scanning the room for his clothes. "Where are our clothes?"  
  
"I..." Snape paused, looking around as well. He ducked, dissapearing from veiw, then reapeared with a pair of pants. "This is all I see."  
  
"Those are mine." Ron told him, reaching out. Snape handed them over. Ron attempted to slip out of be without being seen in any way. He didn't know why. It was obvious to him, and Snape, that his teacher had already seen him naked. Still, he had some pride left. Sadly, the effects of Ron's first hangover was too much. He toppled off the edge of the bed and crumpled to the floor in a groaning heap.  
  
"Are you quite finished knocking things over, Weasley?" Snape asked in a bored tone.  
  
"Shut up." Ron mumbled, too low for Snape to hear. He pulled his pants up, fighting not to get caught in the zipper despite his morning fogged mind. Standing, Ron looked over at Snape. "Could you cover yourself up, or something?"  
  
"I would like to find my clothing, if you don't mind." Snape growled, grabbing the sheet off the bed. Ron rolled his eyes skyward, then paused mid-motion.   
  
"Umm... Found your robe." Ron replied. Snape followed Ron's pointed finger. Sighing, he moved to climb up on the bed, wondering how his robes got stuck to a bare ceiling. Ron watching him struggle to stand on the bed, while keeping the sheet around him a moment before interupting. "Here, I'll get it."  
  
Snape watched silently as Ron easly jumped up onto the bed, bounced slightly, and snatched the robe. He tossed it to Snape, then turned to allow Snape the privacy of dressing without audience. Snape forced his eyes not to look at Ron's visible bare back and shrugged on his robes. They silently left the room, neither one looking at each other. After standing in the hall for a good five minutes, Ron turned to look at his teacher.  
  
"Look, I'm leaving tomorrow so this should be no big deal, right?" Ron asked, looking hopeful. "No need to ever bring it up."  
  
"I completely agree." Snape nodded. They both stared at each other a moment longer, before turning and going seperate ways down the hall. Both missed the other glancing back. The rest of their clothing was later found through out the castle, hanging from portraits and statues. 


End file.
